The Heir's of Gryffindor
by CinderellaDreams
Summary: The adventure's of the next generation.
1. Unlikely Friends

**Hello, my few readers. I know that you liked the old Heir's of Gryffindor, but I went back and added to it. Don't fret I have given the story more movement meaning I can go further with it and I have developed my characters to be more realistic and exciting… So please don't loose hope or roll your eyes, its worth reading on!**

**Declaimer – To me Harry Potter may seem very much a living and breathing person, however much to my disappointment he is the brain child of the very talented J.K Rolling. Still doesn't mean I can't dream.**

Chapter 1 – Unlikely Friends.

The brisk autumn air was fresh and crisp, it still held the life of spring in all its colour and vivacity, yet promised the coming of winter and the cleansing of the earth. The old trees that lined the dirt road were almost bare; a few leaves still left clinging to their branches before they fell playfully to the ground that was decorated with a bustle of red, gold and orange. The wide dirt road that held the secrets of the quaint country town hidden in the almost forgotten countryside that was decorated with a many large dwellings that payed homage to old English architecture and stood with a distinct sense of aristocracy. One of these old houses in particular expressed the very sense of nobility, landed gentry of homes. Its cobble stone drive weaved off of the main road, standing at an age old sentry was a large wrought iron grate and at the foot of the gate stood a lone figure, dressed very strangely in a dark hooded cloak that fell to the dirt at their feet. The only sign of life or movement coming from the lone figure was the constant breath of condensation that protruded from their hood.

The old manor remained equally as still, the only apparent occupants being the royal blue peacocks' that clucked and marched with a false sense of authority. The figure stood there for sometime, the autumn leaves falling around them from late morning well into the afternoon, they did not move.

It wasn't until the last rays of the sun where creeping from the sky that a figure from the old house appeared walking briskly, almost breaking into a run down the long drive black robes billowing behind them.

The figure at the gate still did not move.

As the crunch of the figure from the house became louder and louder still.

The figure at the gate still did not move.

When the figure from the house reached the gate and pulled back its hood revealing an aged woman with long platinum blonde hair that was almost grey and arrogantly attractive features trademark of the house of Black. She had an exhilarated expression a gleam in her eye that was almost frenzied and she grasped the gate with a hysterical urgency.

The figure at the gate still did not move.

Instead the woman from the house broke the silence.

"It's a boy," she said slightly euphoric, "a boy," she repeated seemingly out of breath.

The figure merely nodded and turned to walk away.

"Wait," the woman called, "what does this mean?"

The figure paused looked back at the woman.

"What does it mean?" the woman said frantically shaking the gate.

Without a word the figure disappeared with a loud crack.

"Wait," the woman cried out again, "what does it mean?"

At very same moment amongst the hustle and bustle of London, above the sounds of cars and busses and the tap of hundreds of hurrying feet a young a young muggle man walked back and forth rocking his baby girl to sleep for the very first time. His wife in her bed frizzy curls still stuck to her head in sweat slept as he whispered to his daughter.

"… and your mummy slipped down the stairs grabbing onto Grandma Eileen's skirt and ripped it off before falling head long into her birthday cake, and that moment right there little one is the moment I fell in love with her… and it was lucky I did because four years later we got you."

As the tall man with chocolate brown hair gazed upon his daughter a figure in a black cloak watched from the window at the door, but before the man looked up the figure was gone.

Across the infamous Thames in Saint Mungo's maternity ward a rather large wizarding family made up mostly of redheads sat in the waiting room were all they could hear were the cries of pain and the insults a certain feisty redhead witch was hurling towards her husband, hidden under his mop of sweaty black hair his lightning bolt scar was still as visible as ever.

"You bastard Harry Potter," she screamed as another wave of pain hit her.

"Your doing really well Ginny, just remember to breath and when the doctor says push," Harry said surprisingly calm

"Push, PUSH?" Ginny said in disbelief, "how about you push, you're the one that did this to me you good for nothing, none contraceptive using arsehole,"

Molly Weasly widened her eyes in disbelief at her daughters foul language.

"Got quite an imagination in tight spots our Ginny, what was she called him when James was born?" Arthur Weasly chuckled,, "Ah that's right a horny big mouthed git," he remembered chuckling again.

"Was that before or after she hit him with the bat-bogey hex?" George asked his eyes gleaming with laughter.

"Just before," Bill answered with a smile at the memory of Harry presenting his first born with bat bogeys hanging from his glasses and hair.

"Poor Harry," Ron said glancing at Hermione who was 8 months pregnant with a gulp.

Hermione noticing this went to comment but before she had the chance another scream exploded from Ginny and she wad transfixed into silence when the soft cry of a baby was heard.

Before long Harry entered the room cradling his second son for the first time.

"It's a boy," he announced proudly unable to tear his eyes away from the bundle of gurgles in his arms.

The family exploded with excitement everyone wanting to cradle the second Potter child.

"So what will you call him," Percy asked when the excitement had died down.

"Albus," Harry answered almost immediately, "Albus Severus Potter,"

Everybody looked at Harry in surprise, it was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop.

"A proud and worthy name," Arthur Weasly said in awe.

"A proud name indeed," Molly agreed

A dark cloaked figure watched the family from a distance down the hall and a small smile pulled at the corner of its mouth as it watched Harry with his new found family.

"Albus Severus Potter," was all it said before it disappeared around the corner but not with going unnoticed, Harry curious as ever quickly excused his self and rushed down the hall rounding the corner just in time.

"Professor McGonagall?" he called out receiving a few dirty glances from passers by.

The figure paused and turned to look at the young Wizard.

"How many times Mr. Potter, do I have insist you call me Minerva" the stern voice of the Head Mistress asked taking Harry back to his school days almost immediately.

"As many as I have to insist on you calling me Harry," he rebutted with a cheeky grin and earning him a light chuckle from the older woman.

"May ask to what we owe the pleasure?" He asked in good nature.

Minerva McGonagall pushed back her hood to reveal a look of worry.

"It appears there has been another prophecy Mr. Potter," she answered as stern as ever, "and it appears to involve your son,"

Harrys face fell and with out another word Minerva left, leaving Harry it a state of shock in the middle a hall in the maternity ward of Saint Mungo's. His mind a tangle of bad memories and a new found worry for his son, barely an hour from his mother's womb and young Albus was already making an all too familiar mark on the world.

-ooo-

It was the way his father stood taller, puffed out his chest and thrust his nose higher in the air when he saw them that made Scorpius Malfoy curious about the rather large red/black haired family gathering at platform 9 ¾ laughing and joking amongst one another. Scorpius was an attractive boy that shared his fathers white blonde hair and his mother's electric blue eyes however he did not share either their snobby arrogance or taste in anything; including people.

Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy preferred to associate themselves with pureblood families with traditional pureblood beliefs and they chose to hold extravagant parties within their oversized manor every fortnight and otherwise left the raising of their son to the house elves. Perhaps it was the neglect that Scorpius had become so accustomed to that made the way that Harry Potter talk to his youngest son seem like the single most thing that young Malfoy desired in the world.

In an obvious impatience to be done with his current surroundings, especially after spotting the infamous Potter – Wesley clan, Draco Malfoy muttered a poor justification for his sudden need to leave and made a beeline out of the platform his equally arrogant wife in tow.

Scorpius would be lying if he said he wasn't at all bothered by his parents apparent lack of interest in his life, seemingly unable of any form of nurture or care, he however was relieved to be free of the Malfoy Manor, chandeliers and peacocks, having grown a severe distaste to the over grown chickens that strutted the gardens causing him to spend a majority of his young life unable to venture out side without being attacked. Unlike his parents the young Master Malfoy had grown into a rather decent, honest and well – mannered young boy a great deal due to a house elf by the name of Blinker. So with both determination and an over-whelming feeling of bitterness towards his parents Scorpius Malfoy boarded the Hogwarts Express.

Albus Severus Potter sat up against the compartment window, staring absently out at the passing scenery, chewing his thumb nail and tapping his foot nervously on the floor. No matter how accepting his family or loving his father was Albus was defiantly set against and in all honesty repulsed by the idea of being in slytherin. As mush as the young Potter did not hold any prejudice against any body in slytherin he was aware that a majority of the dark witches and wizards of the last 50 years had originated in slytherin and no matter how brave one of them was it was not a good reflection of the people the sorting hat chose to adorn in silver and green.

"Oh, for goodness sake Albus will you please stop tapping!", Rose snapped at him over the top of a rather large book.

Rose, even though her hair was the typical Weasley red had inherited a majority of her charm and brains off of her mother, and her temper off her father. She was a moderately pretty girl, her red hair was bushy and unruly much like her mothers and she spent a majority of her time with her nose in a rather large book, not unlike the one she had momentarily lowered to glare at Albus.

""m Sorry" Albus replied. He and Rose being cousins had practically grown up together, he knew that face and that face was not his friend. So immediately he stopped his tapping and tried to focus on something else. So directing his full attention to the scenery that was racing past Albus settled on counting the sheep.

_1 sheep… 2 sheep… that's at least half a dozen there. Hopefully I'm in Gryffindor like mum, dad and James… what am I up to, oh yeah 9… 10… or at least anything but Gryffindor… 11… 12. Dad said you could ask the hat… 13… That's what I'll do… I'll ask it… I'll tell it not to put me in slytherin and that I want to be in Gryffindor… yes that will work! Except… what if it doesn't listen. What if it puts me in slytherin cause I asked it not too… _

"ALBUS", Rose snapped rather annoyed "YOU'RE TAPPING AGAIN"

"Oh" Albus sat up quiet startled. Reading Roses face sent a small shiver down his spine, if looks could kill Rose's looks where the equivalent of Avada Kenundra, or the Cruiciatus curse.

So decidedly with his life at stake Albus tried with as much determination he could muster not to think about the up coming sorting and began to munch on the sandwich his mother had packed. Before long he copped the rather large book Rose had been reading to the head. At this Albus made a strategic retreat and left Rose to her tantrum to explore the rest of the train.

As soon as he closed the compartment door Albus was forced to flatten up against the wall to avoid being knocked over by his brother and his gang of second year Gryffindor boys. James being their leader was the first running with his wand pointed in the air shooting out multi-coloured sparks, he was followed closely by Daniel Farmington, a dark haired boy around the same height as James with his hair sticking in every direction, looking some what like a startled porcupine. Salvador Scully, a blonde boy with thick glasses, his robes much to large for his weight but much to short for his height and George Gardener a plump boy with ginger hair brought up the rear, chasing them was a very annoyed Slytherin fifth year whose face was blacked and his eyebrows had been badly singed. It seemed James and his crew weren't concerned with the size of their victims because Albus had to suck himself in to make room for the human gorilla.

Shaking his head and walking the other way Albus found himself immersed in completely different side of the magical world, of course he had been apart of it since he was born and his parents had never made any attempt to live a magic free life however the Hogwarts Express showed a different side of it altogether, a side without purpose. As he passed open corridors he saw girls attempting to jinx their hair into curling, or change colour. Boys levitating each other, one was even endeavouring to magically write something on his mate who had unfortunately fallen asleep.

When Albus had finally made his way to the very end of the train realising he was still too restless to return to his compartment with Rose set about walking to front of the train. Again whilst reaching the front of the train he knew he could not yet returns, so off to the end of the train he went. When he was about two thirds of the way down Albus heard James unmistakable chuckle and realising just time jumped into an empty corridor just as one of James home made fireworks whizzed past his ear. Taking a deep breath and deciding this place was as good as any to wait out the nerve racking train ride to Hogwarts he took a seat when a voice made him jump.

"I used to think people where just ignoring me… But I'm starting to wonder whether I'm just invisible altogether",

Looking around the compartment Albus noticed for the first time a blonde haired boy sitting in the corner away from the window concealed to anyone when they first entered the compartment.

"No really… yesterday a bird flew into my head… and I'm not sure about you but I seem to go un-noticed a lot… Come to think of it… it's not such a bad thing"

A bit taken back Albus had seemed to have forgotten his manners and realising this and how disappointed his mother would be he nodded his head and offered his had towards the boy.

"Sorry… 'm Albus.. Albus Potter, I'm a first year".

"Scorpius Malfoy", Scorpius said returning the nod and accepting the hand shake. "I'm a first year too." He continued with an understanding smirk. "What house d' ya reckon you'll be in?"

After taking a moment to consider what he should say Albus shrugged his shoulders and decided honestly was the best way to go.

"Gryffindor" Albus answered hopefully "or at least I hope so… my whole family in is Gryffindor".

"Gryffindor aye" Scorpius returned considering for a while and then with a slight nod of approval he finished "yeah… I hope I'm in Gryffindor too".

The two boys sat considering each other for a short minute both sizing each other up, and at the end of the minute both sat back and began to talk about the year to come, how much they both wanted to be in Gryffindor and the first thing they were going eat at the feast. By the time the Hogwarts Express had pulled up at Hogsmede Station the two young boys had become the most unlikely friends.

**A/N – **


	2. Part of the Family

**Ok so I have changed this one slightly, it is still clique, but it sets up for some interesting things later on. **

**Disclaimer – I am the manipulator, J.K Rowling is the creator. **

Chapter 2 – Part of the Family

The Potter mansion's windows transmitted a warm light from within; the light always seemed to glow with a gold tinge making the very large house just outside the small village of Godrics Hollow seem the most welcoming. Having built on his family fortune Harry Potter had made it his duty to ensure that his wife Ginny and his three children where always made to feel comfortable and due to this, even though the house was far more modern and grand it had the same welcoming aurora as the Burrow. So it was not at all a coincidence that the night young Scorpius Malfoy was kicked out home he stood at the polished wooden door the summer before both he and Albus were due to start their fifth year at Hogwarts.

It must be said that when Harry answered the door to his unexpected guest he was not surprised. He was however saddened as he took in the tall gangly 15 year old boy whom he considered one of his own children. So standing a side with an understanding expression Harry let the young Malfoy into the golden warmth of his home.

"Welcome home", Harry said with a warmth like his home

"Thanks", Scorpius answered in a humbled, his sharp blue eyes watering.

Scorpius had been to the mansion many times over the summers he and Albus had been best friends and it was needless to say that he felt more at home in the grand entrance of this house, his trunk in one hand and his broom over his shoulder than he did in his own room at the Malfoy Manor.

"Come we'll take your things into the spare room and join the others in the living room shall we?" Harry said taking the heavy trunk out of his hand and walking up the polished wooden staircase.

The living room in the Potters house was much like the rest of it large, warm and above all else welcoming. The room was the warm cream that was seen throughout the house and had dark polished floorboards. A large fireplace made out of dark stone puzzled together protruded from the wall and was topped with a dozen of family photos. Above the fireplace a large black and white family portrait of the Potters laughed and joked amongst each other. Beneath the large photo the real Potters sat around a coffee table playing what looked to be magical version of monopoly.

Ginny looked up as Harry and Scorpius entered the room and after a long glance with her husband an understanding smile turned the corner of her lips. Ginny may have lived in a grand house surrounded by fine things and had a closet full of designer clothes but she was her mothers daughter and as such her maternal instinct was strong and so she had come to regard Scorpius Malfoy as one of her own. As the Potter children all came to notice the young man standing with their father they searched the two for an explanation, after a moment they each grasped the situation.

James was the first to smile and shuffle to give him a seat at the table.

"Hot chocolate Scorp?" Ginny asked affectionately.

Scorpius nodded.

"Come on Scorp, we are just about to start again," Albus said clearing board.

"Someone else to beat," James said challenging him.

Scorpius smiled at the three of them and then ruffling Lilly's hair he took his place at the table.

"Oh great," Lilly said trying to flatten her hair, "now I have three brothers,"

With that the boys laughed and the game began.

Harry looked over the whole exchange affectionately and joining his wife in the kitchen left them to play.

"You know," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissing her on the nose, "we have pretty amazing kids,"

"Yeah," she said smiling, "four of them,"

-ooo-

Later that night after a long game of monopoly and several games of exploding snap Lilly, Albus, James and Scorpius were sitting in the back yard under a large oak tree were many years ago they had arranged an assortment of benches, seats and chairs.

They all sat drinking butterbeer in a pain of hysterics laughing over and over as they each in turn told jokes and stories, reminiscing and teasing each other late into the night.

When the laughing finally subsided and they settled into a companionable silence, Scorpius looked around at each of them and saw how much they were very alike yet different and a very solemn thought made it in to his mind.

"Am I like my father?" he asked before he could stop himself.

Albus looked at his friend with an understanding only her could muster, but instead of sadness reaching his eyes certain strength blazed through.

"Not at all," he answered firmly

"My grandfather disowned me… So my father kicked me out," Scorpius said for the first time since the incident, it made him feel lighter to get it out in the open.

"No matter…" James said nonchalantly "they aren't your real family anyhow" he explained.

"What do you mean" asked Scorpius confused

"Well you're our brother. Your part of our family" James replied

"Yeah… you're an honorary Potter whether you like it or not" Lilly said smiling

"But their blood runs through my veins… not your blood and in the wizarding world blood is thicker than water," said Scorpius looking quite alone

"You're blood is your own, as is your choice… our father proved that when he over through the Dark Lord. Blood is red, no matter whose veins it runs through and in every world its your choice that defines who you are… not where you come from but were you are going" Albus with the same strength that blazed in his emerald green eyes, "and I choose for you to be my brother, but if its blood you need" he put his butter beer aside and pulling out the pocket knife he always kept clipped on his pants. Flipping it open he pulled it across his palm watching as his blood welled out of the thin line.

"Albus… what are you doing" Scorpius protested as Albus closed his fist to stop the blood from dripping everywhere and handed the knife to James.

Understanding what Albus was doing, he too cut his hand and handed the knife to Lilly who with out a pause for thought followed suit than handing the knife to Scorpius the three of them looked at him mirroring Albus's earlier strength.

Scorpius looked at the three of them and tears welled in his eyes. His heart softened and without a doubt in his mind he knew that he belonged. So blinking tears out of his eyes he pulled the blade across his palm.

Albus held is cut hand out to his friend and Scorpius took it, Lily slipped her hand in theirs and James placed his on top. The children watched in silence as their blood mixed and became one.

After a few moments they all felt a tingle and to their surprise a gold thread intertwined itself tightly around their hands, each of them felt a pleasurable warmth spread up their arms and into their hearts as the thread got brighter and brighter and then in an instant disappeared leaving a red indent in their skin were it had been. After a moment they all let go and examined at their hands and to their surprise not only was there no blood but the cuts they had made just moments ago had seemed to have completely disappeared.

All quite shocked by the phenomenon they looked around waiting for someone to explain but nobody could.

Scorpius examined his palm again then looking at the three Potters the tears that had welled in his eyes, silently rolled down his face. Lilly being the only one to get away with it crossed the room and wrapped her arms around him.

"Welcome to the Potters num nuts" James said mockingly

All laughing at James the mood subsided and they resumed to drink and be merry.

Scorpius Malfoy felt more than humbled to be part of something more. Something he felt it was bigger than him.

_So this is what its like to be part of something. _

_I belong somewhere._

-ooo-

Two years later in the very same backyard Albus Potter stood over the bonnet of his shiny black 1966 Chevrolet Impala. Along with Quidditch and flying Albus was passionate about cars. He had spent his last three summers working for a muggle Mechanic in Godrics Hollow and because of his interest and passion had learnt a great deal. He especially liked American muscle cars because of their "balls", as he put it, but admittedly he did have a soft spot for Aston Martins, Brittan's very own car child.

As soon as he came of age Albus had set his sights purely on transfiguring himself a car. He had started small simply transfiguring rocks into toy models and then got larger and larger. So in the past three months since Albus's 17th birthday he had acquired countless models of cars, an Aston Martin Vanquish and his Chevrolet that he was currently tweaking manually. As much as Harry was impressed by his son's talents in both transfiguration and mechanics he had made him promise he would not sell them and in turn he had built Albus a double garage so he could work on them without drawing to much attention.

Albus had no intention of selling the cars. He had spent far too many hours on both of them ensuring that they where up to par, transfiguring parts to add to them and manually tweaking the motors so that they ran. Not to mention the cosmetic work he had done, leather was not an easy texture to transfigure. Now that he had achieved the seemingly impossible Albus was overly protective of his cars, he even named them, although he dare not admit it.

So there he was leaning over the bonnet, sweaty and greasy but as happy as a pig in mud. Albus had grown a lot over the summer, although he was still lean his muscles had defined to produce a 6 pack and could be seen under his tight white singlet, he had grown another 3 inches and was now 6 foot 2. His hair had been grown to just below his collar and was its usual messy self, a failure to shave for the past two days light stubble shaded his chin and as he stood in old blue jeans and the tight white singlet relishing the light summer breeze instead of a boy, there was man.

Lilly Potter, knowing her brother would be in the garage set across the manicured lawn with a letter from Hogwarts addressed to him in her hand. Lilly too had grown and place of the girl there was a woman, as she made her way to the garage in denim shorts and a singlet her hair in a high pony tail she in fact resembled her mother with her slender athletic form and bright brown eyes. She in fact had, to her father and brothers annoyance, earned a lot of attention from the opposite sex as of late earning admirers from muggle and wizard alike. Lilly however failed to seem interested in any of them.

Lilly and Albus were undeniably close due to Lilly's ability to keep up with the boys. It also helped she shared Albus's love for cars and listened intently when he taught her how they worked.

"How's it coming?" she asked when she got to the garage

"Yeah just finishing it up" came the reply from Albus that was elbow deep in the engine.

Grabbing a coke from the bar fridge in the corner, a product of Albus's summer job had been the introduction of coke to the household much to Ginny's dismay, and taking a seat on one of the two old stools taking a long sip.

"Got your Hogwarts letter, hate to be you, feels kind of heavy"

"Don't lie everyone wants to be me" Albus strained as he tightened a bolt.

Lilly watched her brother finish up enjoying the sugary sweetness of the coke. When he was done he straightened up, wiped the grease off his hands and like her grabbed a coke. Throwing his sister his trade mark smile he took his letter. Not really interested in a list of books and the standard welcome back to Hogwarts letter he ripped the top open with out paying to much attention and turning the letter upside down to get the paper out a small shiny thing dropped making a slight ting as it bounced along the floor.

"What was that?" he asked looking up at his sister for an answer

With a shrug Lilly looked from the floor to her brother her brown eyes growing brighter with excitement.

Albus got on his hands and knees looking for the source of his wonder and found it under one of the benches. Standing back up and turning it over in his hands he realised it was a badge and turning it so he could read what it said.

Lilly watching her brother saw the shock clearly outlined on his face as he turned whatever it was over in his hands.

"What is it?" She asked

"I… It's… I… It's a mistake" he answered

Growing frustrated Lilly grabbed it out of her brother's hands and realising it was a gold badge also turned it over to read the front and in elaborate cursive the badge read.

_Head boy_

"OMG" Lilly proclaimed "That's awesome" she said smiling

"It has to be a mistake" Albus said while shaking his head in disbelief

"Read the letter num nuts"

Up until this point Albus had forgotten about the letter still in his hands and realising it he quickly pulled the parchment from inside out. Shuffling through the first couple of pages he got to the one he wanted and started to read.

_Dear Mr. Albus Severus Potter,_

_It is my great pleasure to inform you that you have been appointed as this years Heady Boy of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Upon boarding the Hogwarts Express you will be required to announce your appointment and inform the prefects of their duties. You also be required to organise both patrol schedules and weekly meetings as well as set the dates for Hogsmede visits. As Heady Boy you will be expected to offer your services to the school in the form of tutoring, volunteer work and patrols. You will work in unison with the Heady Girl in which both of you be required to delegate certain tasks and take part in upholding both dignity and respect within the school grounds. You are required to report to the headmistress's office after the feast, the password is Dumbledore. Please find your badge enclosed. _

_With Kind Regards and Congratulations_

_Headmistress _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_P.S I have a lot riding on this one Potter._

Albus re-read the letter, than read it again chuckling in disbelief.

"Well…" Urged Lilly "What does it say?"

"Um…" was all Albus could manage to muster.

Curiously frustrated Lilly took the letter and read it, after she was finished she looked at her brother with pride.

"Well kick me twice and call me Betty… Congrats"

"Don't swear… and thanks, I think," shaking his head Albus returned to his opened bonnet out of lack of anything better to do.

"You'll do good, well you're the one everyone follows," Lilly said matter-of-factly "everyone at school loves you,"

"Only cause you hang out with me," Scorpius said from the door way dressed in a pinstriped black suit, his shirt un-tucked and his tie loosened. Albus startled by the deeper voice jumped and hit his head on the bonnet, cursing under his breath.

"Five a clock already… How are the pompous fatties at the Ministry doing?" Albus said rubbing his head and throwing a glare at Lilly who was stifling a laugh.

"Pompous and fa,t" replied Scorpius ruffling Lilly's hair affectionately as he took the stool beside her.

Scorpius like Albus had also grown considerably over the summer. He was the same height as Albus and was not the gangly un-coordinated boy he had been last summer as like Albus he had become noticeably musclier and without showing it had matured a great deal. He was never going to be the humble, noble figure that Albus had inherited off his father but he wasn't his fathers' son either.

"So anyway how was everybody else's day?"

"Got the Hogwarts letters day, yours is in the kitchen,," Lilly said fixing her hair

"Is that right kiddo, same old same old I suppose… when we going to diagon alley I need to up my supplies at WWW?"

Lilly and Albus exchanged a long glance that Scorpius did not miss.

"Something you guys want to share?"

"It's nothin' much," Albus said trying to shrug the subject off

Unfortunately for him Lilly was not going to let it go that easily.

"Albus is head boy," she said receiving another glare from Albus.

Scorpius looked at Albus, then at Lilly, then back at Albus trying to catch the joke and after a few moments he realised they weren't joking.

"Fuck me," was all he could say

"Don't swear," said Albus and Lilly at the same time.

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	3. A Year to Remember

**Disclaimer – I don't not own the world of J.K. Rowlings Harry Potter**

**Sorry this has taken so long guys... been a bit caught up with work and trying to make this chapter work really well… Tell me what you think!**

Chapter 4 – A Year to Remember

The Hogwarts Express jostled along, steam billowing out the top of the crimson steam train as it made its way along the winding track to Hogsmede station. In the very end compartment sat three boys already in their robes, between them the small booth was cluttered with trunks, owl cages and four very hansom looking broomsticks. Scorpius Malfoy, Archer Wood and Luther Scamander gathered around one of the trunks, playing a very interesting game of exploding snap. Luther's eyebrows had been the apparent victim to his previous loses and were still smoking when Albus slid open the compartment door and joined his friends, apprehension still playing on his handsome features as he slumped into an empty seat.

"Meeting not go to plan?" Scorpius enquired seeing his best friends' obvious distress.

Still off in a daze Albus didn't acknowledge his friend. At least until Scorpius kicked him fair in the shin.

"What!" Albus exclaimed in pain

"What happened at the meeting?" Scorpius said as if he hadn't just dug his toe into his best friends shin.

"Huh… yeah, nah… it was fine… meeting was great,"

"Whose Head Girl?" asked Luther, the rest of the boys listening intently each curious as to who the lucky girl would be.

"Um…" Albus paused and took a deep breath "uhh… Dimity… Dimity Morrison,"

"Dimity Morrison," Scorpius repeated in shock "The Dimity Morrison, as in your sworn enemy, Dimity Morrison,"

Albus nodded slowly.

"The Dimity Morrison that has tried to blow you up four times," Scorpius repeated again

Albus nodded slowly.

"The Dimity Morrison who in third year you blew up her cat,"

Again Albus nodded slowly.

"Well aint that peachy," Scorpius said with sarcasm and a strong undertone of hummer.

"Dimity Morrison," Albus said again in disbelief

The four boys sat motionless, as the name resounded in the silence that had fallen amongst them.

It was he thought irony at its best, or worse, of which he could not decide, that the one person that he was supposed to run the school with was the one person that he couldn't hold a civilized conversation, let alone be in the same room for more than a few minutes without attempting to blow each other up.

Dimity Morrison, although attractive beyond belief had annoyed Albus since his first year. Her snobby, arrogant and quick tempered persona had been a thorn in Albus's side for far too long. She had persisted in foiling his plans, catching him out and landing him in trouble for a majority of his schooling life. The girl as clever as she was had her head so far up her arse Albus was surprised how she brushed her teeth.

Despite all of this Albus, although he never admit it, had a niggling admiration and attraction to his arch nemeses. It took someone truly brilliant to rival his best made plans, there was no doubt about it, and the girl was a mastermind, with a truly banging body. In fact he had harboured a fancy for the girl since first year and all of his friends knew it.

Albus groaned, he leaned forward and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Maybe it's not such a bad thing," Luther offered with a shrug.

The other three boys looked at their sandy haired companion with utter outrage. Luther should have taken this as a sign to take back his last words; instead he decided to explain himself.

"Well…" he continued "your always going on about how far she has head up her arse when it comes to us… particularly you and we all know how much you fancy her,," nodding his head towards Albus.

The other three boys nodded slowly in agreement, this much was true, but none of them could tell where this was going and every word made them increasingly nervous.

"So why don't you take this as a chance to show her that she is wrong about us… you know… being… us,"

"Forgive me Luther… I don't know about the other lads but I on the contrary do not know and would ask that you please explain what we should know and thus reveal the good side of this predicament, because I'm certain I'm not the only one eager to find out," Scorpius urged quite abruptly trying to find the reason as quickly as possible.

Luther sighed, the three boys in front of him where the most brilliant of their year, they eluded intelligence and their skill rivalled that of some of the most powerful wizards and witches of the time, at times however, 'thick' was an understatement. So he put it simply.

"Albus woo Dimity… Dimity trust Albus… Albus change Dimity… we are free to run complete, un-suspecting riot within the walls of Hogwarts,"

Silence fell over the compartment as the others considered this.

"It's a stroke of brilliance," Scorpius proclaimed breaking the silence, "it's so brilliant I'm surprised I didn't think of it…"

"Dimity is hot," Archer exclaimed as if it was the only thing that should concern Albus.

"Yeah… it's brilliant, and yeah, she is hot… but boys we are forgetting one very important detail," Albus spoke after thinking about the boys master plan

The other boys again lost looked at their companion confusion written on each of their features.

"Dimity Morrison is brilliant, she is a genius… and her main objective in life is foiling our plans, what makes you think she wont catch on… not to mention the fact that yeah I fancy her but she doesn't know that, she thinks we both despise each other beyond belief,"

The faces in front of him fell, Albus couldn't help but feel a little relieved, and he defiantly did not want to woo Dimity… even if he did find himself increasingly attracted to her, in truth the idea unnerved him. His relief however was short lived as Luther broke the silence yet again.

"That's where you're wrong my dear friend… Dimity Morrison, as brilliant as she is… is still a teenage girl, filled with hormones and craziness just like every other teenage girl, I'm sure with your experience in these area's, Albus, ol' buddy, ol' pal, you'll have the girl eating out of the palm of your hand… and you'd be surprised how thin the line between hate and love really is, besides, who are you to turn down a challenge,"

Albus sighed as a stone sunk in his stomach, now he didn't have a choice. He glared at the sandy haired boy, how he dare challenge him, now he didn't have a choice. None of the heir's turned down a challenge; it was against their very core belief.

The glint of determination and defeat flashed through his emerald eyes and the boy knew they had won.

The other three boys smiled with triumph. They could finally wreak havoc with out the head-ache that was Dimity Morrison, or least they would be soon enough.

Scorpius looked around the small compartment, the compartment that had been deemed theirs for the previous five years, and the compartment that after this year would be free for another group of students to claim. Considering for a moment he realised this was the last time that they would all be in this compartment on their way to Hogwarts, this was their final year of school. After that there was no knowing where they would all be, or even if they would still be as close as they were, there had to be someway to make this year, their final year, memorable.

"We need a list" Scorpius said out of the blue, breaking the others train of thought.

The other boys looked at Scorpius with confusion.

"A list of what?" Archer asked

"A list of things to do before we graduate…" Scorpius revealed as if it was obvious.

"Sounds a tad cliché don't you think…. Like something a girl would do" Archer said after considering it for a moment.

"It is not…" Scorpius proclaimed slightly offended

"It is…" said Albus admittedly "doesn't mean it's not a good idea though," he added

The two best of friends stared at each other for a long moment, and with an understanding only he could have Albus dipped his head in agreement.

"What did you two have in mind then," Luther, understanding what this nod meant.

"I was thinking a list of stuff that will make us legends in the halls of Hogwarts for centuries to come," Scorpius said dramatically his eyes twinkling with mischief that Albus knew only a little too well.

"-And considering before too long Albus will have Morrison wrapped around his little finger, we can go wild," Scorpius continued to the Heir's as if he was inspiring an army off to battle.

"Yeah… Think lads… what is it you have always wanted to do?" Albus added.

"Kidnap Mrs. Norris," Archer blurted out before he could think.

The others looked at him with surprise.

"I hate that cat…" he added as if it was an explanation.

The boys all laughed in agreement. Scorpius brushed aside their long forgotten game of exploding snap and replaced it with a roll of parchment. Taking out a quill he wrote at the top in slanted cursive writing.

_The Heirs of Gryffindor_

_Kidnap Mrs. Norris_

…

And the boys continued all adding to the list in turn.

_Win Quidditch House Cup _

_Transfigure Slytherin Common Room into a swamp_

_Turn the shrieking shack into an Heirs common room_

_Lock peeves in Professor Parkinson's office_

_Water ski on the black lake_

The list went on the boys adding more and more things until the train pulled to a stop at the Hogsmede station. Stuffing the list in his bag Albus joined his friends making their way to the carriages. The four boys walked with a noticeable skip in their step, each with an all too familiar twinkle in their eye.

The heirs of Gryffindor, their self proclaimed title, commanded the platform with ease. It was no secret that they were the most popular boys in the grade. They were all charismatic and funny in their own way, they were all attractive and built and they all played for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Their subsequent groupies (mostly girls) eyed them with pleasure each and every one of them imagining the splendour and popularity they would receive if they got to be with one of the heirs, every boy however, just wanted to be them.

So as the boys climbed into the carriages that would take them to the castle they chatted animatedly about the year to come. Planning on ways to complete the tasks they had set themselves and laughing amongst themselves, by the time they reached the front steps of the Hogwarts castle they were all in high spirits and being growing boys looked forward to the feast ahead of them.

As they all took their seats at the Gryffindor table they looked at each other with an understanding only they could have and with his trademark crooked smile Scorpius said with excitement.

"This year lads… this year will be a year to remember," and raised his glass in a toast.

-ooo-

Dimity Morrison sat at the Gryffindor table in the great hall. The excited chatter and clinging of cutlery that surrounded her did nothing to deter the glare that she was aiming straight at the Headmistresses head, willing it to explode into flames. How dare she, the old hag, how dare she name Potter Head Boy. Was the woman completely mad, that was it Dimity decided to herself.

Their headmistress had gone completely and utterly bonkers.

The school was doomed.

She had to do something; it was her responsibility, being head girl after all.

She could inform someone, but who –

Professor Flitwick?

"Dimity,"

St' Mungos'?

"Dimity,"

The Ministry?

"Dimity,"

Yes the ministry would know what to do, she was sure they had some sort of authority, group, person or thing that dealt with mad headmistresses.

"DIMITY… could you please stop stabbing the table, your making the first years nervous!"

Dimity realising that she had successfully dug her fork prongs deep into old wood of the table, letting go of the handle expecting it to tumble to table, instead the fork did not budge. Feeling a little guilty, she really had meant the table any harm, in fact she was actually quite fond of the table, it was a very good table, and very sturdy she thought to herself.

Oh' great she was staring at a table fondly, now who was bonkers.

She turned to the spot next to her where only moment ago a group of first years had been chatting happily; they were now sliding nervously away from her looking much like panicked rabbits. Dimity sighed, apologetically before she realised the group of seven year boys the little ones where sliding towards. Her gaze stopped on one in particular.

It was him, it, the thing –

The very vain of her subsistence.

"No," she cried out to the group of first year "-you'll become one of them," she said hopelessly, letting her head fall to the table with a loud bang, a few of the surrounding Gryffindor cast her a wary glance before turning back to their food pretending not to pay attention.

"Dimity, are you feeling alright?" asked a petite girl with a strip of electric blue in her short pale blonde hair.

"Alright… alright," Dimity cried exasperated as she sat up and looked into her friends eyes with an expression of pure horror.

"- how can I be alright, McGonagal has gone bonkers, the school is doomed, first years are going to become one of them" – she said pointing dramatically towards the heirs "-and" – she whispered as she leaned in a look of wild terror in her eyes "– he, it, the very vain of my life, no… the very vain of my existence has been named head boy,"

Stephanie Murphy and the head girl had become friends by default, they were the only muggle born Gryffindors of their year so they clung to each other. Still after six years she hadn't managed to come to terms with Dimity's tenancy to overact, this didn't mean she didn't find it rather comical. The petite blue eyed girl shook her head shamefully.

Stephanie was petite and most people towered over her, she had slight features, big blue eyes and pale blonde hair that she wore short and spiked an electric blue strip in her fringe, she had several piercings one in her nose, one in her lip, she always wore her sleeves rolled up, tie loose and instead of wearing a skirt she wore guys shorts rolled up mid thigh.

"So," she said shrugging still trying not to giggle at her friends' antics.

"So…" Dimity protested, "So he is head boy and I… I am head girl," as jabbed her thumb towards to her chest.

"Don't you think you're being a little over dramatic," Stephanie said shaking her head.

Dimity sniffed in a dignified fashion with a fair amount of effort released her fork from the table and proceeded to stab at a potato on her plate. Stephanie was thankful it was the potato and not someone's eye.

"What's going on?" familiar voice said from behind them.

Both girls turned to see even more familiar bushy red hair, freckles and a dazzling smile.

"Rose," both girls exclaimed.

"The one and only," the red head said still smiling her busy her as always secured in a long braid.

Rose Weasly had never been described as beautiful but her eyes were always bright and she had the most dazzling smile, anybody that saw it couldn't help but smile in return.

"So," she repeated, "what's going on?"

Stephanie looked at the potato and had to laugh.

"Your cousin, a certain Albus Potter has been named head boy," she said waiting for Dimity to explode.

"Oh, yeah new that weeks ago," Rose shrugged and took a seat beside Dimity.

"YOU KNEW," Dimity exploded.

Stephanie was the only one who didn't seem surprised.

"Of course I knew, he is my cousin," Rose spluttered in surprise.

"You didn't tell me," Dimity accused.

"Didn't think you would want to know, why is this a problem," Rose said sill in a state of shock.

"Dimity is head girl," Stephanie answered when it seemed all Dimity managed was to fume and continue stabbing innocent vegetables.

"Oh Congratulations," Rose exclaimed excited but suddenly stopped when Dimity glared at her, afraid her eye was going to suffer the same fate as the vegetables.

-ooo-

As the night wore on, the noise cleared around them and students began filtering to their respective dorms.

Dimity was considering doing same thing, the potato had been reduced to mash and it just wasn't fun stabbing mash.

"Looking good Morrison, I must say I do feel rather sorry for that potato however," said a familiar voice from behind her.

Dimity stiffened

"Malfoy," she muttered as if it where an insult.

"Now, now Morrison didn't you miss me," he said taking a seat next to her and slid an arm around her shoulder.

"Not at all," retorted scooting away from him.

"So much for personal space eh?" another familiar voice said.

Albus Potter stood behind her. Dimity refused to look. She should have known one was rarely without the other close by.

"Hi Albus," Stephanie said pleasantly

Dimity glared at her. How dare she be so nice to him, the it.

"Hi Stephanie," Albus returned equally as pleasant " how was your holidays?"

"Great thanks and yours?"

"Not too bad, so anyways… out," he said throwing a smile at Dimity's back

"McGonagall wants to see the head students in her office in about ten minuets… meaning that I'm sorry but I'm going to have to steal her away,"

Dimity felt the heat rising in her cheeks, she had finally decided to look at him, or at least take to opportunity to try and set him on fire by glaring at him.

After a few moments Stephanie leaned in breaking Dimity's concentration.

"Psst… you're head girl… remember!"

"Of course I remember," Dimity snapped angry at her friend

"Well in that case… lead the way," Albus said taking a step back so that she could join him.

Dimity looked at Stephanie pleadingly, but all her best friend could do was shrug, there really was nothing she could do.

So quite angrily Dimity left the table and led the way to the headmistresses' office her arch nemeses in close toe.

-ooo-

"Dumbledore," Albus said clearly to the horrid stone creature that guarded the entrance to the headmistress's office.

The gargoyle jumped aside with such excitement that if Dimity hadn't been expecting it she might have been surprised. Gesturing to the revolving staircase with one hand and bowing deeply Albus allowed Dimity to pass.

"Ladies first,"

"Well by all means," she returned snidely

When he didn't respond to her comment, not even catching her out for basically calling herself a boy, Dimity thrust her nose in the air and stepped past Albus bumping into his shoulder purposefully.

_Something wasn't right with Potter_, Dimity thought to herself as she rode the staircase to the top. Albus close behind her.

Nothing was _ever_ that easy with Albus Potter. She had practically walked into a million comments and gags' on her behalf and he had let it slide. The boy had never let a joke at her expense slide, not once, not ever. He was up to something and she would get to the bottom of it.

Before either of them could knock Professor McGonagall's' voice resonated from within the oval office.

"Come in,"

Albus again letting her pace Dimity slid into the room and stood in front of the headmistress' grand oak desk, Albus silently assumed his position beside her, the headmistress who seemed to be finishing a letter looked up out of her spectacles regarding the two head students in front of her.

"Congratulations…" she said putting her quill down and inspecting her two favourite students. Dimity as always felt guilty under the stare of the woman she respected so much.

"I'll trust, you found the feast was enjoyable,"

"Yes, professor, as always" Albus charismatically

"Lovely as always," Dimity said mentally high fiving herself for sounding more dignified than Potter.

"Well in that case let me get on with it, I wish to make this short and sweet. I'm sure it is the worst kept secret in the school, that the heads – she paused gesturing towards the two students in front of her – get their own dormitory."

Dimity realised with horror what this meant.

The headmistress continued, "You will be sharing your own dorm, you have been specified your own rooms, bathrooms and studies. Also in order to make your new responsibilities' more manageable and to ensure your schoolwork and extra curricular actives do not suffer I would like to introduce the heads house elf Flick," with a loud pop a young bumbling house elf that had stuck a 'Hi my name is FLICK' sticker (not unlike those associated with AA meetings) on his pillowcase, appeared at their feet and beamed up at his two new masters

Looking down at the small creature with oversized batlike ears, Dimity was surprised its small figure could support them, two large watery brown eyes looked up out of a football shaped head with two big pointy teeth showing an enthusiastic smile she felt some tenderness for the small elf.

"Hello, Master and Miss" squeaked Flick nodding at each of them in turn.

"Flick will now direct you to your dorms, I have every confidence you will find them comfortable and bid you goodnight," Professor McGonagall dismissed them.

With no further a due the head girl and boy excused themselves from the oval office and followed the surprisingly clumsy house elf into the empty hallway.

"This way," he squealed loudly with over excitement, tripping over his pillowcase.

Dimity followed the small elf, cringing inwardly.

This year was not looking good.

So far, McGonagall was bonkers, the school was doomed, her best friend was fast becoming one of 'them', Albus Potter was head boy and now she had to share a dorm with him.

Brilliant.

This was defiantly going to be a year to remember.

**Tell me what you think!**


	4. Just Fine Indeed

**Disclaimer – I don't not own the world of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter**

**Thank You for those few that have review, cant get over the excitement I get every time I see a new review or add, means a lot to me! **

**Ok so I haven't been able to go over this story and fine tune it so even though it's been written for months I only just around to it now… **

**Chapter 5 - Just Fine Indeed.**

Archer Wood was a very attractive young man; he had inherited his fathers' dark and handsome looks and his mothers' height, he was however not good at magic whatsoever. In fact it was any wonder he wasn't a squib.

The poor boy had once managed to turn a feather into a piece of coal, this would have been quite an achievement in transfiguration, however he was in charms and attempting to levitate it.

So given his apparent lack of magic skills Archer had turned his efforts to Quidditch and members of the opposite sex, and soon found that he may not be very skilled in levitating feathers but he could get a ball through a hoop and his hands in someone's pants with very little effort.

So it was no surprise that on his first night in his seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that he found himself in a broom cupboard with a particularly busty blonde sixth year Ravenclaw, who had just let him reach second base, when he heard the urgent whisperings of a muffled conversation on the other side of the door.

Pausing for a moment he listened trying to ensure he wasn't about to get busted by a prefect or teacher his hands down someone's pants, when he heard what sounded like a very frightened girl and a very familiar voice.

"Now, come now McAllen, wouldn't what Daddy to get hurt on the job, now would you?" the voice threatened maliciously

"I swear I don't know," cried McAllen

"You expect us, the Loyal Fallen to believe a filthy litt-,"

"Rowle, put your brute to good use for once, the little bitch obviously doesn't have what we are after," another voice sounded from the end of the hall.

Frank Rowle punched the door with anger and then in a very low and dangerous voice.

"Look here McAllen, if I find out that your hiding anything, so help me Merlin I'll make sure your Daddy isn't home for Christmas… got that,"

McAllen whimpered in a fearful response.

The whimper lingered heavily in the air before Archer recognised the distinct sound of heavy foot steps and the scurry as McAllen took her flee.

After a few moments of silence Archer decided the coast was clear and forgetting about his previous interests in the cupboard made his way swiftly to the Gryffindor common room in search of his friends.

-ooo-

Albus was beginning to find Flicks' clumsiness and over-excitement to be quite entertaining, as cruel as it was there was no doubt that watching a disproportionate house elf trip over his own ear whilst trying to walk backwards was quite funny.

Albus soon found himself trying to suppress a giggle every time the small elf did something like accidently poke himself in the eye, it was ever so caricature that he wasn't surprised when he looked over to his fellow head student to find her silently giggling behind her hand.

Albus was taken back; he had never seen the girl giggle. He had seen the girl laugh with malice every time she unhinged one of their master plans, chuckle sarcastically whenever they pulled a joke at her expense and politely express amusement towards one of the professor's jokes but never giggle. Such an innocent and childish gesture coming from the girl was very contrasting to Albus's evaluation of her character.

Perhaps he was wrong he thought to himself.

Albus shook his head to clear it.

No way was he wrong; this girl had been a thorn in his side for six years. For six long years they had fought, bickered and challenged each other and for six years she had been Albus personal devil incarnate, if he was wrong he would have seen it by now.

The girl was not nice or innocent, childish perhaps, yes… she was childish and hot, dam the girl was attractive, but for Albus that only added to the list of reasons he couldn't trust her, and now thanks to the brilliant minds of his friends he had to persuade her to trust him.

Tame the devil.

_Great_ he thought sarcastically.

"We are hereeeee," Flick squealed still very much excited.

Realising himself Albus looked around to evaluate his surroundings.

Albus automatically recognised that they were on the seventh floor and judging by the view out of the large floor to ceiling window they were at the northern end of the castle.

"Over here student heads," Flick beckoned them towards a tapestry of a golden phoenix adjacent to the large window. On the right side of the tapestry a thick gold tassel hung to the floor.

Flick grasped the oversized tassel with two hands and pulled with all of his weight. At once the bottom right corner of the tapestry lifted to reveal an engraved iron door that had no door knob.

"Phoenix Feather," Flick spoke to the door and the engravings glowed gold for a couple of moments as they twisted and turned, from the centre of the heavy door a round door knob appeared.

The two students stared at the door with amazement.

"Well go on, open, open, open," Flick whined with anticipation.

-ooo-

Lilly Luna Potter was re-known for her style, she always managed to add flare to whatever she wore. Along with her pretty features, long red hair that fell in large ringlets, her position as a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, the fact she was a Potter and her two older brothers were Heir's she had always been very well known within the Hogwarts community.

Aside from this she was a very bright young witch not the type to dabble in manuscript or spend any more time than needed reading. She was like her brothers, and her parents, a more hands on type of person. This meant that Lilly was often found in the Quidditch pitch practising, in the grounds sketching a design or in the room of requirement bombarding all a manner of material with a range of spells.

So when a certain young Master Malfoy returned to the Gryffindor common room having checked all of these places, he was utterly blown away when he spotted her curled up in a comfy chair in a not so used part of the room with a copy of _History of Magic_ in her lap.

He was even more surprised when she laughed aloud.

No body had ever laughed aloud whilst ready _History of Magic_, fall asleep all the time, but laugh, this was completely unheard of.

With confusion and amazement etched on his attractive features Scorpio crossed the room.

"What's so funny kiddo?" He asked as he slumped into the couch next to her.

Quickly snapping the book shut she looked at the young gentlemen the fire of with burning in her eyes and a look that Scorpius read like the back of his hand.

"Nothing Gramps," she answered jokingly curling the book into her chest, "just waiting for Al,"

Scorpius saw right through her little charade, she was hiding something and it had to do with the book.

"What you got there?" he gestured towards the book.

"Nothing, just reading History of Magic," she answered trying to shrug it off all the while clutching it closer to her chest.

"Never knew it could be so funny," he retaliated digging past her story.

"Not that you have ever read it,"

She had him there.

"Well if it's that funny, can I borrow it?"

"Of course, I'm sure if you hurry you'll catch the Library," she said innocently checking her watch, she continued taking in his blank look, "you know the big room with lots of books, very quiet, come to think of it, it's not really your scene,"

Scorpius smirked; this girl had spent far too much time around the Heir's or perhaps it was the presence of her brothers that had made her so quick witted.

"Scorpius!" a deep voice called out before he could materialise response to Lilly's' clever jibe.

Both Lilly and Scorpius looked up to find its source.

They needn't search long for the bulk that was Archer Wood made his presence known, his thick eyebrows knitted together in an expression of concern.

"Archie," Scorpius said humourlessly trying to break the sudden tension that had taken over the room.

"We need to talk," Archer said sternly ignoring the joke, and then looking around the room he added "privately,"

Scorpius not knowing what could be so urgent looked rather blankly at his friend, but reading his friends obvious distress he got up to lead the way to the boys common room, grabbing Lilly's arm as after thought.

"Come on then," he said hoisting her out of the chair ignoring her sounds of protest as he dragged her along.

-ooo-

Before him Albus found a cosy round room with polished floor boards and gold walls. Directly in front of him an arch window that showed spectacular views of the Scottish landscape that surrounded the castle. To the left of the wall a large bookcase filled with hundreds of books that stretched from the edge of the window to the staircase he had just climbed. In the centre of the room a gold plush rug was positioned in the middle of three large red lounges, in the middle of the rug a coffee table adorned with a vase of fresh flowers. In the centre of the right wall a fireplace with a large mantle cackled and flicked emitting a warm glow. On the wall above the fireplace an elegant portrait of the Hogwarts emblem flickered, almost alive.

On ether side of the fireplace there where two doors, _Albus Severus Potter _carved in the left and _Dimity Marie Morrison_ in the right.

Albus stood at the head of the stairs trying to take in the room, it seemed very luxurious, very warm and cosy. It made Albus feel as if he had just walked into his living room at home and yet it had mystery, a magic he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Dimity sighed deeply beside him, reminding him of her presence.

"Wow," Albus said in amazement.

"For once I'm going to have to agree with you Potter," Dimity said the same amazement colouring her voice.

"Your rooms, your rooms," Flick shrilled at them, impatient to see their reactions.

Albus just as keen to see what his door was hiding did not hesitate in making his way over to his door and pushing the handle down to reveal a spiral staircase.

The staircase was short and at the top of the landing a room that fit Albus down to the key. Albus felt more at home than in his own room.

Opposite Albus arch doors opened up to a balcony emitting a pleasant breeze into the round room. The ceiling was high the old wooden awnings revealed high above his head, to his right a grand oak desk curved with the wall. Opposite the desk was his bed, a large double floated in mid air as if it were being supported by a bed frame. Covered in a gold bedspread and decorated with large cushions, above the bed gold hangings hung midair were the four posts should have been. Shelves lined the naked brick walls either side of his desk, a large portrait of his family was hung high on the wall above, a comfy couch curved next to his desk and he even had his own bathroom fit with his own bath and a dozen taps.

Albus walked into the middle of his room and spun slowly taking in every detail with awe.

This room would fit him quite nicely he thought to himself.

_Quite nicely indeed._

-ooo-

Dimity watched Albus disappear up the staircase behind his door in still awe of the room she found in front of her.

Collecting her thoughts she finally made her way over to her own door and opened it. At her feet a sweeping staircase glided down to reveal her room.

Creams and whites with a splash of watermelon orange. Opposite the bottom of the staircase was a large arch window with a cosy looking window seat that was framed with long white drapes. On her right a large four poster bed fit with bedside tables was dressed with cream covers and cushions, chiffon dressing the top layering and falling to give the bed a discreet beauty. Opposite the bed a desk was set align with the wall, a top the corner of the desk a scent was burning filling the room with the sweet smell of vanilla that entwined with the smell of orange lilies that were arranged a top one of the bedside tables.

The room was lined with bookshelves that were full of her favourite books even muggle novels. Her bathroom had a dressing table a bath and warmn fluffy towels and robe.

Dimity at once turned on each of the taps undressing as steam entered the room and slipped into the warm water and sighed with content, this would suit her just fine.

_Just fine indeed._

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review. **


End file.
